Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 17
by CosmicTeen
Summary: After a break, the action returns! With the Bloker runing the city an Master of Rape on a path of destruction, what will happen? Keep reading to find out!


Part 17: Golden Thomas Arrives!

Somrwher in the midwest of United State of America the car was speeding down the highway. "Calm down Dale jr. we are almost there!" said the drunken mayn who was aslo high onn cocaine and meth, weed, beer and painkiller. It was NASCAR champioen Dale Eaarnhard, hot ogg the heel of him newets vicotry in the racing games. "I can sure go tfor a cock right about now, what do you say dale, jr?" Dale Earnhard said as he looked in the reare view mirroe at his son in the back seat. Dale Jr. was in an car seat and was a baby. "Goo goo gah gah" saod Dale Jr.

Suddely thereis a bright light and it blinds Dale and he car careens to a halt and dust from the dessert road fly everyhwere and some went into the window and went int Dale's ears, eyes, mouth, nose and lips and his hair and on his face. "Fuck" he screamed. "What in the tar-nation was that?" Dale cant believe his eye when he sees the golden man. "Today must be my lucky day"" him say.

The golden man was none othera thena Golden Thoas, who was created in outer spae by meteors and the body particles of Thomas Dhalsim, who died before. Golden Thomas didn't say something and then he got into Dale Earnhardt's car and tried putting him seatbelt on and then "NO. I dn't want you to feel safe in here, baby" said Dale.

A voice speaks to Golden Thomas telepathicly and says "You must forge an alliance with the World's Most Powerful Fighteres and defeat Ultra Bison in battle. You can inbyoo those who you deem wrthy with powers and they shall transform into more powered up version of them former self" Dale started the engine on his race car and start drivin. "Let's go somewhere and fuck" he say to Golden Thomas. Golden Thomas doesnt say anything and he is naked except he has on a g string that has two string in the back instead of one because that way his asshole is exposed and the two string go on the side of his ass next to his leg and then go to the botto of his underwear and also connect to the part on his waste so they don't fall down, but they are easay to take off though. He is gold and shiny .

The car was speeding and driving 79 mile per hour and ackselerating very fast. "Just wait until I put some of this here cocain in your asshole you pretty bitch" said Dale and he sapped Golden Thomus on his penis. Golden Thomas touched Dale's pants and they magically disappeared and Dale Eanrhard was naked except for his racing outfit shirt and helmet. Golden Thomas pressed down on Dale's leg that was on the gas pedal so him would drive faster. "Oh yeah I know you like that you golden slut" said Dale. Golden Thomas then put his head in Dael's lap and started to do a blow job on Dale. "waahh wahhh" cried Dale jr from the back seat. "Shut the fuck up goddam you!" screamed Dale at his son dale jr "I'm trying to explode semen into this hot bitch's mouth and face"

Golden Thomas did the blow job so good that Dale Could nt control the car and he was driving erotically all over the highway, but him don't care because he is high on drug/ Dale Earnhart's penis was slippery with Glde Thomas' saliva and Golden Thoma's lips are full and feel very good on Dale Earnhardt's penis and his golden tongue is on the Shaft of Dale Earnatrt's penis and GOlden Thomas hand is on dale Earnhart's balls and his other handis under neath Dale Earnhart and his finger is inside Dale Earnhart's asshole and touch his prostrate gland to enhance his final semen ejackulashun that happen when youu touch the penis for a while and do an upward movement on the penis so it is up and down and that way the penis knows that it has to give semen so that it can have a baby, but Dale doesn't want another baby because him hate Dale Jr. and hate crying and loud babies, and also Golden Thomas mouth doesnt have the other part that mix with the semen to make the baby because it is in his belly and they cant do sex that way while Dele Earnhart is driving/

"Fuck yeah bitch!" screamed Dale. "I ran twelve red light and we're on the road to hell now. Keep doing that blow job you Golden whore" and in the back seat Dale Jr. is crying because him is afraid of his father, Dale Earnhart. GOlden Thmoas was blow jobbing faster and faster and all the sudden Dale Earnhart was going to explode semen and sperm. "Don't stop now, I'm gonna give you that NASCAR champoine sperm that you hva ben reading about in the racing magazine...get ready baby!" shouted Dale as he explode semen into Golden Thomas mouth. When the sssemen went in his mouth, Golden Thomas eyese light up red and he sat up straight in the car and then suddenly vanished. "What the fuck?" screamed Dale "Oh shi-" then the car slammed into a ramp and flew in the air and did twists and turns at one hundred 88 mileper hour and then out of no where a bottle tocket firework shot up and landed in Dale's gas tank on his car and the gas tank exploded "waaaah wahhh" and then the car was flipping all around and Dale knewhe was going to die. then the car fell and crashed into the ground and was rolling at 200 mph straight at a brick wall "fuck yeah" said Dale as he take more cocain na d snort it into his racing helment that he cut a whole in for cocaine. "We're riding this thing all the way to hell."

Meenwhile in an island in the passiffic. "Nice moves bro" said the strange man that is a new character. "Thanks. I've been practicing Blitzball after school and now I can play much more bettterly." Wakka wiped the sweat from his brow. "Now we can have a better chance at defeating the Luca Goers" in the finals next week." then a mailman came and gave Wakka a letter. "Thanks bro" said Wakka as he put the bliztball into that thing on him shoulder that can hold a blotzballs. Wakka opens the lettter and reads it"what does it say?" ask him friend . Wakka collapsed to the ground and was crying. "This cannot be" he says "how could my brother really be dead?" Then out of nowheer a light blasted down from the sky and blinded everyone on the island, and Wakka covred his face and his eyes because he didn't want to be blinded so he could read the rest of the letter. "fuck" scramed Wakka "What da fuck was that mon?"

Golden Thomas emerged from the pillar of light in the sand. "Who the fuc is that?" yellled Wakka at the other people that were there. GOlden Thomas walk toward Wakka and put his hands out, and Wakka grabbed his blitzball and was ready to battle the Golden Warrior. "wait Wakka, no!" screamed Wakka's friend "I think he is a good guy" and then Glden Thomas stood in front of Wakka and touch his hands, and the two men teleported away in an instant.

T Hawk's body was against a tree in the graveyard with a hold in his head from when Sagat shot him in the head with an gun. "T Hawk... no..." cried Wakka as he looked down at his dead brother. Golden Thomas made a sad face and touch Wakka's hand and touch Hawk's bullet hole and the all the sudden magically T Hawk buller hold close up and all his clothes disappear and he woke up"how did you do that?" asked Wakka as he was overcome with joy. His long lost brother was alive again.

"MM. How." said T Hawk and he put his hand up like Indians do when they say how. Wakka was crying because he was so happy and his [enis got bigger because it was a long time since he saw his brother. "T Hakw" says Wakka "I have a question to ask you. " T Hawk put his finger over Wakka's mouth. "Shhh" he said. "Yes." and the two men kissed. Golden Thomas smiled and his golden face shined througout the graveyard. His power was infinite and he was satisfied with his work. He has magic ability and can do anything, and he is naked like T Hawk is. Then Wakka take his orange pant off and the three men are naked. "Eh mon, you want to get in on dis party?" GOden Thomas smiled errotically at Wakka and touched both mens' shoulders with his two hands.

T Hawk leaned up aginsst the tree and put his arms up over his head, and you can see his muscles on his stomach and on his back part of his arms when they are in the air. The wind was genlte and touch the men's hair and between their legs had a cooling effect that fells good on them. Wakka knetl down in front of his brother and placed his large poenis in Wakka's mouth. "I missed you brother. The bliztball team is doing very well." then he started doing a bow job on T Hawk, his brother. Golden Thomas went underneath Wakka nd was doig a blow job on him while he did a blow job on T Hawk. T Hakw was leavning against the tree while his brother did a blow job on him and Wakka was having a blow job from Golden Tomas. "eh mon that feels so good. You must hvae had a lot o practice to do bow jobs that good. I can only do them sometimes ebcause my village hates mahckeena and gay homos.".

Golden Thomas touched Wakka's fae while T Hawk's penis was in Wakka's mouth, and caressed his chin area gently while he also was doing a blow job to Wakka's penis. T Hawk looked down at his brother while he was having his penis in his lips and his throat. "My turn now." and he smiled at Wakka. Then Wakka lay down on the grass next to a tree and some grave rocks and T Hawk went on top o him to do 69 on his brother. Golden Tomas used magic to make his arms longer and he stood in between the two men and reach around to T Hakw's asshole and Wakka's asshole and started toching inside their assholes so they can have more semen. That is what happens when they touch the prestrate gland inside their asshole/ "I have nevver felt a sensatshun like this before" said T Hawk and Wakka was so horny now that he can't even think straight and he said "This is even better than when I did sex on LuLu after my brother died" suddenly Golden Thomas stopped touching then men's assholes and stood up straight nad his arms whent back to nomal size and his eyes glowed red. He pushed T Hawk off of Waka and then did a blow job to T Hawk so fastly tat T Hawk had semen almost right away. Golden Thomas swalloed the semen and then started to levitate in the air. "What? What did I do wrong mon?" warned Wakka as he looked at Golden Thomas with fear in his eyes. T Hawk look at GOlden Thomas "No, please don't hurt my brother" and Golden Thomas levitated Wakka in the sky without touching him because golden Thomas is from space and him have magic, and then Golden Thomas closed his eyes and all th sudden Wakka's limbs were being pulled straight outwrwad like therer was ropes tied to them but there werent any ropes and it is just magic from Goldn Thomas. "No mon, no/1 we got da beeg game tomorrow" and you can hear bones crackng and skin and ligamints snaping and stretching out. "fuck' yell Wakka. T Hawk tried to stop Golden Thomas and golden Thomas waved his hand and reveresed time so that T Hawk's clothes went bac on and his bullet hole in his head came back, and then his head exploded and brain, blood, skull and skin fragments were all over the pace and some land on Wakka and in his hair and inside the bitzball holder on him shirt. Then T awk body goes on fire and melts and his fingernails and chest hair fall off, and his knees break and legs, arms, and his back melts off and his chest muscles rip apart. T Hawk was dead. "no! you kille my bro mon" said Wakka in terror. THen Wakka's penis starated stretching out like his arms and legs, but it was stretching towards Golden Thomas and Golden Thomas has his mouth open. The penis goes inside Golden Thomas' mouth and his eyes glow white and he is motionless and floating in the air. Everything is silent and clouds form above his head from his power. Te arms and legs of Wakka are snapping and breaking and some bone parts start to stick out. The penis stretches all inside Golden Thomas' body and down his throart and into his belly, and then it explodes semen and then the penis detached from Wakkas body and blood and piss and semena were all over the plae, and Wakkas penis went inside out inside Golden Thomas' body and then came out of Golden Thoma's ass right side in and right aboce his asshole so now Golden Thomas haves two penis, one in front and one in back and the one in back is Wakka's penis. Wakka passed out from the pain and then Golden Thomas grinned and eery grin and Wakka's skull caved in with a snap, and his eye balls shot out of his skulll and then his arms rip off and his legs rip off, and his torso goes on fire and his head rips off, and his hair and ears and nose and outh are on fire, and and there is blood piss and semen, and bone fragments, skin particals and body parts everywhere. Wakka was dead.

Golden Thomas unlevitated to the ground and then Wakka's body fell from the sky adn smahsed into a grave stones. Golden Thomas looked down and saw the grave. It said "Willaim F. Guilke." Suddenly, Glden Thomas vanished into thin air.

Meawile at Master of Rape's lair. Master of Rape looked at Retard X while he was sleeping. "Ha ha ha" he joked. "Soon Bison will be defeated and this world will be mine. I will build an empire of retards and rule with this..." he held Sagat's penis up in the air and he joked "then I will rape and kill all the retards! Ha ha ha!" This was the ultimate plan of Master of Rape, the once father of Guile and his murderer and raper, and also a very powerful Street Fighter.

Ellswhere, laughs could be heard hrougbout the city, which has been taken over by Teh Blocker. Citizens are running in fear and are trying to escape the Bloker's wrath. President Bison knows he needs to stop the Bloker and return the city to peace. this is M. Bison's ultimate plan.

what willl happen in the second story arc of Ultimate Street Fighter Forever? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
